Two Quarters and a Heart Down
by Moved to Shachou
Summary: LozxTifa. Loz never had been good with words, nor kids, nor anything close to what she wants in a guy. Tifa is drawn to the boylike spirit. Now that it's all over, can broken lives be fixed?
1. Words

Authors Notes:

Another whacked out fanfiction with a neverheard of before coupling. If it kills you, you can kill me. Just say so in the review, and I'll make sure you get a butcher knife and my body.

Note: This fic was inspired by the song "Dance Dance" by Fall Out Boy. Go figure. Some lyrics at end of chapter.

--------

"How far is it, nii-san?"

"Juat a little further, Loz." Yazoo replied, trying to brush aside the long hair that threatened to handicap his vision. Loz constantly wondered why Yazoo wouldn't just cut his hair like Loz himself had. Yes, Loz had once had long hair. But he didn't like it that way, and didn't think it suited him. Besides, he felt like a girl with hair below his shoulders.

"How far have we gone then?" Loz persisted. He knew he was pushing Yazoo's breaking point...

Yazoo closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. "Obviously, nii-san, not far enough. Be more paitent." The younger brother then opened his eyes and walked off quickly. Loz followed, sighing a bit as his brother took a sharp corner, nearly causing Loz to run into a wall. Luckily he evaded the obsticle and found himself on the busiest street in Midgar. Yazoo motioned towards his older brother and walked off, still at a brisk pace that Loz was finding hard to keep up with; especaily since he was having to dodge dozens of Motor Scooters, the 'newest rage' in transportation. How Loz wished for his motor cycle again...

No use longing over it now, he had lost it after that day fighting in the tunnels against Cloud. The thought of that idiot slicing through his bike like it was nothing...it made Loz want to punch something nearby. But Yazoo would kill him for hurting any citizins, probably would 'draw too much attention'. Loz was also short his weapons too, though he had been able to buy a cheap gun with the little gil they had. It wasn't his perferred style or size or fire power in the first place, but he wasn't going to ask for too much. Not aloud, at least.

Yazoo (Who still possessed his gunblade, though his bike was unsalvageable) had been kind enough to point out anyways that Loz's pure muscle would make up for the immense amounts of weapons and brains he lacked. Loz struck back with a comment about Yazoo's lack of testosterone, and a fought broke out.They bickered a lot, truthfully. But the arguing actually brought them closer, contrary to how it appeared. Yazoo usually came out on top by the end. He was sharper, quicker, and found it pretty easy to have Loz in tears.

Loz had been able to agree with Yazoo on one thing; they had to undergo a major change in appearance. Some cheap hair dye and a trip to a second hand clothes store, and they barely even seemed like the same man. They both posssesed heads of dark black hair, the darkest colour they could find. They wanted to be on the complete opposite side of the colour spectrum from the silver hair that they once had. Yazoo figured there wasn't much to do about their eyes, and decided to just let people assume their own ideas about that. Yazoo had even convinced Loz to keep his hair ungelled, so instead of spiked up in hung around his ears lazily. Loz felt completely akward in this new look, but the clothes might have been the worst part. No more tight, black leather uniforms of the days before, but instead loose, baggy street clothes. Both had black jeans and oversized dark blue sweaters...Loz had told Yazoo that it was going to be very hard to fight in the clothes. Yazoo told him that was the point.

Loz didnt like that sweater on Yazoo. It made him seem so frail...Yazoo had been loosing alot of weight lately, and not in the good way. Loz had a feeling his brother was sick...but whenever he tried to bring up the matter, Yazoo instantly pushed it aside and would change the subject. It wasn't okay for his brother to pretend that he was just fine if he wasn't, right? How was Loz ever supposed to know whether his brother was okay or not?

He felt something wet touch his cheek softly. As Loz looked skywards, heaven began to pelt down icy cold rain on Midgar. Loz cried out, expecting the pain to slowly creep over his body, just like that day they fought. But it didn't come. He looked to his little brother, who was leering at the sky bitterly. But Yazoo said nothing and then continued his crusade through the crowds of Midgar's slums, as though nothing had changed. When Loz didn't appear to be following, Yazoo backtracked and grabbed Loz's arm.

"Come on, don't be so cowardly. This isn't that holy rain. Hurry, or we're going to be late." Loz didn't bother asking his brother what they were going to be late for. Yazoo didnt like being questioned.

Loz shifted uncomfortably. "But...nii-san...we still have three hours before we have to be there...please can we go inside...anywhere?"

Yazoo scowled slightly, but the expression of annoyance could not lessen the beauty of his pale, slender face. "Alright, nii-san. If you're scared of just a little harmless rain, then by all means, fine. I just don't want to make a bad impression by not being early. And don't you dare go crying on me, Loz."

The cold, pissed off tone in Yazoo's voice caused waves of emotion to envelop Loz, but he bit his lip, fufilling Yazoo's wish and holding back his tears. "Thank you, Yazoo..."

Loz looked around quickly, debating where to enter. Two cafes, a corner market, a bakery, and a hat shop. Yazoo wouldnt even step near the last one, while the former seemed more convinent; Loz loved a good meal. Before he could seriuosly decide, the rain began to pour. With a whimper, Loz ran into the nearest building, one of the cafes.Actually, when he stepped inside, it seemed more like a clean, dark bar then anything else.

They both sat down at the bar counter, Loz clumsily extracting a long, tall menu from between the salt and pepper shakers while Yazoo glanced around for whoever ran this place. Loz opened the menu. _Not much served here_, He mused. _Aside from alcohol and sandwhiches..._He put down the menu as the bartender entered, drying her hands with a towel.

"Welcome, may I get you anything sirs?"

It was her. Loz was in shock. Tifa, from the church. The girl who had nearly beat him that day in the fight, when he was looking for kaa-san. She was still here? Yazoo's hand clutched Loz's shoulder, reminding him that they were to stay low. Besides, Loz realized she didn't even recognize them, though she did cast them some quizzical glances.

"A chicken sandwhich, no mayo please." Loz requested, trying to smile as he wedged the menu back inbetween the condiments. He found himself unable to smile as she nodded.

"Alight. And you?" She asked Yazoo.

"A martini for me, on the rocks." Yazoo muttered in return. "Lord knows I need it."

"Okay." Tifa walked into the back of the building, apparently into the kitchen. Loz felt Yazoo's warm breath on his neck as his brother whispered into his ear.

"She doesn't even know who we are..."

Loz whispered back "I know..."

Yazoo smiked a bit. "Good. Stay inconspicuous, we really don't want to remind her who we are...especially if Cloud was nearby."

Apparently he said that last part a little too loudly as Tifa walked back in, carrying in one hand a plate with a sandwhich on it. She placed it in front of Loz, bowing her head quickly in apology. "Sorry, we're short on white bread, I hope wheat's okay for you." She turned to Yazoo now. "As for Cloud, he is in Nibelheim, helping them take care of a little problem involving some monsters. Do you want me to tell him something for you two?"

Yazoo nodded at the same time Loz shook his head. Tifa laughed. "So, what is it then boys?" She paused, examining their faces a little more closely. "Your eyes...I won't ask too much, but were you in SOLDIER?"

Yazoo smiled. "Good guess. Yes." _Wonderful_. Loz thought. _I hope Yazoo knows what he's doing though...he better have a plan and be going somewhere with these lies._

"Oh." Tifa washed out a glass for Yazoo. "I see. Is Cloud an old friend of yours? If so, just write down your name and maybe your cell phone number too, and I'll give it to him." She put down the glass, dried her hands again, and pulled out a notepad and pen, placing them in from of Loz. Loz blinked at it, not knowing what to do, until Yazoo impaitiently grabbed it and began to write in his short, messy handwriting.

"Where are you two from?" Tifa inquired, apparently trying to keep the conversation afloat as she pulled down two bottles of alcohol from the cabniet. Yazoo sighed and put the pen down.

"From up north, a little ways from here."

Loz looked over Yazoo's shoulder as he took another bite of his sandwhich, trying to get a glimpse of what his brother had written.

_Cloud,_

_Just an old aquantince who didn't get along with you very well, and is hoping to make up for it. Please call me, and maybe we can get together again sometime, have a chat, you know, just over lunch or something. I'll buy. 427-6892_

Loz smiled as he sat back down, Tifa though was still trying to make some conversation. "I'll let Cloud know that you said hello...er...may I know your names?" Putting down Yazoo's martini on the bar and taking back the notepad.

"No..." Yazoo replied, gulping down half his drink.

Loz looked to Yazoo. "Nii-san...you really shouldn't be drinking that..."

Yazoo shot him a glare reading _Bother me about it one more time and you'll be short a left nut, you bastard_. Loz whimpered under his breath and quickly shoved the rest of his sandwhich into his mouth to avoid the need for anymore words. Then he realized Tifa was staring at him. He looked to her with a "What is it?"

She shifted nervously. "It's...I know you. I can't remember where, but I don't think it's exactly in a good way either..."

Loz gulped. This conversation was not heading in a good direction. Yazoo took the reins though, as always, and pulled them away. "Of course. I'm sure it's just your imagination, we have never before been in Midgar. But it looks like..." He nodded towards the window. "This rain has ceased, therefore me and my brother must be on our way. But thank you for your hospitiality." He muttered, pulling Loz up forcefully by the arm. Loz looked to Tifa for a bit of help, but she just laughed a bit under her breath.

"Sorry, can't help, he's _your_ brother. Here's your check." She handed the slip of paper to Yazoo, who frowned.

"Er...we...er..." He looked to Loz. Loz then realized something. They had no money.

Tifa cocked her head to the side. "Something wrong?" Then it took her a moment to figure it out...

And in that moment, Yazoo and Loz had already burst out the front door and dashed down the street. Tifa poked her head out. "Oi! Come back here!" Then she pulled herself back into the bar, chuckling under her breath. "They're just like two little boys..."

_She says she's no good with words, but I'm worse.  
Barely stuttered out  
"A joke of a romantic" or stuck to my tongue_


	2. His Voice

Author's Notes:

Wow! So many reviews! I really, really did not expect that. I will have to continue this story then, ne? As for Kadaj and the fact that those two are still alive, it will all be explained. I hope. As soon as I figure it out myself. o,o;; ((laughs)) Im seriously making this up as I go. Im not one for planning ahead to much. Eh heh...and sorry this chapters so damn short.

OH! Just a warning!

For all you poor people who can't stand shounenai/yaoi, forgive me. There will be slightly implied bits and pieces of it. ((bows head)) But still, no matter what heterosexual fanfiction I write, my yaoi fangirlism shows through. ;

Thank you, all!

Oh, and TC-chan, Im making sure I use your suggestion, yo. XD Wait...I swear I've heard of you before. Aren't you on y! galleries? Maybe it's the wrong TC... ((sweatdrop)) I'm always bad with names. lol.

----------------

"Contacts..eye contacts...where can we get those dratted things..." Yazoo growled under his breath. He contined to flip through the phone book impaitently, searching for an optomotrist as Loz sat on the bed beside him, staring at the threadbare blanket. He began to pick at the threads, slowly pulling the blanket apart. It was somewhat amusing.

Yazoo caught sight of his brother's antics out of the corner of his eye. "What in the name of the cosmos are you doing, Loz? Havn't I told you to stop doing that already!"

"You know..this bed's kinda small for just the two of us. And you kicked me when we were sleeping last night." Loz noted offhandedly.

With a sigh, Yazoo put the phone book down. "Well, would _you_ rather pay for a five star hotel room, Loz? Becaue if you can pull that money out of thin air I could really use it for something to eat instead."

Loz's stomach growled at the reminder of sustenence. "Ah...yeah. I'm hungry."

Yazoo glared. "Oh, grow up, won't you?"

Loz looked over his shoulder. "What do we need contacts for, brother?"

"Thanks to Tifa, I realized we forgot our lovely eyes. Something else we need to hide now."

"But why?" Loz continued to ponder. "So they already know, and we came up with a good story to cover it up. No need to pay for expensive eyewear."

Loz grinned. "Did I think ahead of you, brother?"

Yazoo's glare intensified.

Loz just broke into laughter. "And here I thought Kadaj was the only one who could...out...do..you..." The laughter stopped nearly instantly as he trailed off. Yazoo's glare melted and his eyes seemed to change, instead appearing mournful. Loz bowed his head. "Sorry..."

Yazoo threw the phone book onto the desk, apparently now very disgruntled. "Let's just get some sleep..."

"I said I was sorry!" Loz cried out. Seeing his brother like this frightened him.

"Well, that isn't fixing our problem, is it?" Yazoo snapped back. Loz whimpered and crawled under the blanket, trying yet again to hold back his tears. Why couldn't brother just let it be? Kadaj was gone, and they had to find another goal then their previous lives had left them with.

-----

Smiling eyes. Kadaj's eyes. They sparkled mako green with joy, undertoned with sincerity and a sense of utter calm. His clothes were the same, and so was his face. Though it was gentler and it lacked the smile of insanity that had hidden so much of its beauty before. Two white wings flowed from his back, leaving feathers trailing through the air. The youngest brother extended his hand towards the sleeping forms of his elder siblings, his eyes now filling with tears.

_Brothers...I miss you...come home with me, please!_

-----

Loz's eyes ripped open, and quickly he sat up, looking towards where the angelic figure had resisded. It hit him then; it must have been some dream. Turning to the side, he realized Yazoo was sitting up too, his breathing quickened and his eyes slightly wide.

"What was that? A vision?" He asked.

Loz shook his head. "I think it was just a dream..."

Yazoo frowned. "That couldn't have been a dream. It seemed more like a nightmare to me. Besides, what are the odds of us sharing the same dream?"

Loz shrugged. "We are brothers...and we are both the same person."

The words escaped Yazoo's lips, sounding more like a growl then anything else. "Sephiroth..."

Loz looked down. He hated to remember that day they had escaped with their lives yet their youngest and dearest brother had died in the arms of the enemy. He regretted not being able to kill Cloud for what that bastard had done to his Kadaj. But then, it hadn't been Cloud's fault. It was all Sephiroth's fault...

Wet tears spilled down Loz's face, and as hard as he tried not to, he cried. Yazoo glared at him, but then softened it, instead reaching his pale hand out to caress Loz's cheek. "Hush, brother. No need to shed tears. If that was really our Kadaj, then be assured, he looked like he was at peace."

Loz grabbed Yazoo's hand, still holding it close to his face. "But...he needs us! He can't be without us!"

"Are you sure it's you that can't be without him?"

Loz paused, and then remained silent. Yazoo continued to whisper comforting words for Loz's sake. The tears stopped, and with time so did Yazoo's voice. Loz fell back into sleep, Kadaj's pleas still fresh in his mind.

-----

_Weighed down with words too over-dramatic  
Tonight it's "It can't get much worse"  
Vrs. "No one should ever feel like.."_

_I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds_...


End file.
